


Living a Lie

by Settiai



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Pairing, Community: whoniverse1000, F/M, Infidelity, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them had the right to feel guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Whoniverse1000.

"No, no, don't wait up for me." Gwen pursed her lips together as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. "Rhys, I mean it. I'm not sure if I'll even make it home tonight. Something important's come up."

Owen wrapped his arms around her, his free hand brushing lightly over her bare stomach. She shivered, barely holding back a groan of pleasure. He took advantage of that moment to nuzzle her neck, his hand moving slightly downward.

"Yes, it's work related," Gwen continued, trying to keep focused on the phone call. Hoping that Rhys wouldn't hear the breathlessness in her voice, she attempted clearing her throat. "Baby, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

The moment that she heard his acknowledgment, Gwen turned off the phone and let it drop to the floor. Owen laughed as he planted a kiss on her neck. "That was subtle," he said dryly.

Gwen grabbed his head, pulling him toward her and kissing him as she turned around. She shot him a mock-glare as she pulled away. "You're a bastard."

"You already knew that," he shot back. He grabbed her, pulling her close to him as he pressed his lips against hers.

Panting as they broke for air, Gwen gestured toward the bedroom with her eyes. Owen nodded a second later, and they stumbled toward the door.

*

Gwen gasped, her back arching as Owen tightened his grip on her arms. "Yes," she murmured. "Oh God, Owen."

He grunted in reply, a low moan escaping his lips as Gwen shifted under him. Beads of sweat were gathering on his forehead.

"Owen," she repeated, her voice louder. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

She heard him make a strangled sound, halfway between a laugh and a sob. He whispered something that sounded like "Katie," his voice so soft that she could barely hear him. Before she could think about it, though, she felt his lips on her skin. "Gwen," he said, repeating her name like a mantra as he kissed her breasts. "Gwen, Gwen, Gwen."

A wave of pleasure rushed through her, and she stopped thinking altogether.

*

Letting out a soft sigh, Gwen opened her eyes. It was obvious from the pale light streaming through the window that it was still early. Smiling a little, she reached across the bed to find... nothing.

She sat up, startled into full awareness. "Owen?" she questioned, resting her hand on his side of the bed. The sheets felt cool to the touch. "Are you here?"

There wasn't an answer.

Frowning, Gwen looked around. Her phone was sitting on the table beside Owen's side of the bed, a piece of paper resting under it. She rolled over so that she could reach it, nimbly grabbing the note.

_Left for work.  
\- Owen_

"He could have at least woken me up," Gwen grumbled, pushing herself into a sitting position. She ignored the hint of betrayal that tugged at her heart - she had absolutely no right to feel that way, and she knew it. Shaking her head, she picked up her phone and dialed her home number. Rhys would be expecting her to call.


End file.
